Call Your Name
by Reposhillo
Summary: 2D sings a song that has been haunting his dreams, along with a certain person. (Slight 2d/Noodle, Slight Murdoc/2D, all depends on how you want to look at it.)


**A/N: Wow my first Gorillaz fanfic. Points for me. Not really a set pairing for this one. It could be 2d/Noodle or Murdoc/2D…All depends on how you look at it I suppose. This is just something that was festering inside my mind and I had to get it out.**

**The song doesn't belong to me. Its Call your name from the Shingeki no Kyojin ost.**

**None of the characters belong to me either.**

**Reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated.**

* * *

2D sighed, placing his chin into his palm as he overlooked the ocean. He had taken his chance to get out of the basement Murdoc usually kept him locked in after he kidnapped him. The singer had taken a seat on one of the crumbling concrete stairs that lead to the beach. Once again his thoughts as of late drifted to a certain person…And the odd song that seemed to plague his dreams.

2D started humming, trying to find the right tune and rhythm before the lyrics started to finally flow through his mind, and he started singing them aloud.

_"She lost her brother a month ago_  
_His picture on the wall_  
_And it reminds me_  
_When she brings me coffee…her smile_  
_I Wish i could be with her until my last day"_

"Hey Faceache!" The rough voice cut through 2D's attempts at the song he had been dreaming about for the longest time. He still wasn't sure where he had heard it from, but the lyrics always seemed blurred until he actually got around to singing them, and thinking about a certain guitarist.

"Y-Yeah Muds…" 2D answered, turning his upper body to face the bassist. Murdoc was of course shirtless, black jeans hugging his hips, and his inverted cross splayed against his chest. The Cyborg he had made in _her_ image was no where in sight.

"What the ever bloody hell were ye' singing?!" Murdoc grumbled, trudging towards the singer who sat on the shambled concrete steps that led down to the beach on their island of plastic.

"Well..its uhmm…kinda' hard to…" 2D stammered, not sure how to explain the song. He went through all of their old stuff and even surfed through the web when Murdoc wasn't around, but he could find nothing like it. Surely someone as dull as 2D couldn't have come up with the song….Could he?

"Well what? I asked ye' a fuckin' question mate!" Murdoc snapped, dropping himself beside the singer, bottle in hand.

2D took a breath, carefully planning out his explanation. "Well Muds….Its a song…That I 'eard…In my dreams yeah?….And I don't 'fink its eva' been made…" The skeptical look that crossed Murdoc's features didn't go unnoticed by 2D's black irises. "Look, sometimes when ye' weren't around wif' cyborg I went on ye' computer and searched..I couldn't find anyfing' that even sounded like it….But ye' always say I'm too dumb to write songs so I must have 'eard it somewhere right? And the lyrics are only clear when I fink' about…"

"Think about?.." Murdoc pressed, sliding one of his legs underneath himself as he eyed 2D.

"When I fink' about Noodle…"

The silence that enveloped them was not one of comfort, Murdoc tensed while 2D's shoulder's slumped at the mention of their guitarist. A few minutes of both men staring out at the rolling waves that crashed against Plastic beach, until Murdoc spoke up.

"Was tha' all of it?"

"Eh?"

"The song dullard! Was that all of it?" Murdoc snapped, roughly tapping the end of his bottle against 2D's head.

"Oh…No its not all of it…"

Another wave of silence hit them for a moment.

"Can ye' sing the rest?" Murdoc asked, his voice taking on a soft undertone that 2D didn't think was possible for the other man.

"I…I fink' so…yeah…" 2D fidgeted, glancing at the bassist before he looked back to the ocean.

"Go on then mate…" There was that soft tone again.

2D took a breath, recalling Noodle's smiling face, the memories of Kong Studios, her lips pressed against the singer's cheek in a manner of affection.

_"She said she gave all her love to me  
We dreamt a new life  
Some place to be at peace  
But things changed…Suddenly  
I lost my dreams in this disaster_

_I'm crying_  
_Missing my lover_  
_I don't have the power_  
_On my side forever"_

2D paused, cupping his mouth as a soft strangled sound erupted from it after the verse.

**"2D-San can you help me reach that jar yes?!"**

**"Guys Murdoc-san is talking to the walls again!"**

**"Russel says its dinner time!"**

**Noodle nestled her head further into 2D's lap as the blue-haired singer smiled and stroked through her hair.**

2D slowly removed his hand, the lyrics spilling out.

_"Oh where is my lover_  
_I got no power_  
_I'm standing alone, No way_  
_Calling out your name"_

2D paused again, bringing his hands up into closed fists as he forced his knuckles against his eyes, trying to stop the tears that had managed to leak their way out. The singer was surprised to find a hand placed gently on his back, slowly rubbing comforting circles. 2D continued, the lyrics slightly wavered due to the emotions coursing through him.

_"I said i gave all my love to you_  
_We dreamt a new house_  
_Some place to be at peace_  
_But things changed„, Suddenly_  
_I lost my dreams in this disaster_

_We don't know what is wrong tonight_  
_Everybody's got no place to hide_  
_No one's left and there's no one to go on_  
_All i know is my life is gone"_

2D was further surprised when the hand that had been rubbing circles into his back slid itself to his shoulder, where it was grasped and he was pulled to the other man, his head resting against the curve of Murdoc's neck.

Any other time, 2D would have been too stunned to think or react, but the feelings that were overtaking him forced the singer to ignore the satanist's odd behavior as he closed his eyes and reclined against Murdoc.

"I miss 'er Muds…" He whimpered. The hand on his shoulder found its way into 2D's blue locks and curled around them.

"Me too mate….Me too."

Through tear filled eyes, 2D took another look out to the ocean, watching as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon.

_"I'm crying_  
_Missing my lover_  
_I don't have the power_  
_On my side forever_

_Oh where is my lover_  
_I got no power_  
_I'm standing alone, No way_  
_Calling out your name"_


End file.
